The War Has Just Begun
by fanfictionsissy
Summary: Frivolous OneShot fic in response to a challenge. PeterLily.


Title: The War Has Just Begun

Author: Ally/Fanfictionsissy

Rating: K/G

Authoress Note: Another One-Shot from me. This one came about from a fanfiction challenge, and here were the rules:

1. It MUST be centered around an odd or unusual pairing. I want you to be creative and go outside of your comfort zone!

2. The following quotes must be somewhere in your fic:

- "Ha, now you owe me a cookie!"  
- "Is that cheese I smell?"  
- "That's four not five."

3. There must be at least one paranoid theory present. It could be about ANYTHING.

4. Mention you favorite pairing! Anywhere, go nuts!

(If you like these rules and if you like fanfiction challenges, go to Once Upon A Time (link is on my profile page) and sign up! Don't forget to say that fanfictionsissy recommended you!)

So here it is!

THE WAR HAS JUST BEGUN

"Come on, don't you want to walk around the field one more time?"

"Oh Peter, we've walked around this field three, four… or was it… I don't know how many times already! I swear my legs are starting to fall off."

"Well, okay. I just love spending time with you is all. We don't get to do it much alone… I love you Lily."

Lily stopped walking and looked her boyfriend in the eyes.

"That's so sweet Peter, and you know I love you too."

She kissed him on the lips for a fleeting moment, and then took off running towards the castle.

"But I'm serious! My legs are falling off! Let's go back…" she yelled behind her.

Peter grinned and followed a bit behind, not willing his feet to stop like they wanted- he refused to let his non-existent stamina get in the way of his special time with his girlfriend.

Lily Evans was by no means a popular girl. She had two friends and her boyfriend Peter.

Peter Pettigrew was by no means a popular boy… unless having the three most popular boys in school as your best friends counts you in as being popular. James, Sirius, and Remus were their names, and being popular was what they did best; as well as pulling pranks. Peter was their friend and part of their group yes, but somehow he had missed out on the popular boat. In either case, he was happy as hell to have a girlfriend out of Lily.

Before she reached the doors of the castle, Peter saw Lily stop.

"Why does the world have to be so cruel?" she asked when he had caught up.

Peter sighed.  
"I guess not everyone can be popular."

Lily smiled.  
"I wasn't talking about popularity."

Peter raised an eyebrow, not quite catching her meaning.

Lily pointed a finger towards a bush planted just to the side of the castle doors.

"SHE SAW ME!"

Sirius Black jumped out from behind the rustling bush and started backing up, stumbling.

"I told you that if she saw me, she would fall in love with me and my perfect world would be over!" he was looking around franticly now for a 'way of escape'. "You must like other men! I'm not the one for you baby, leave me alone! STOP STALKING ME!" he turned and ran into the castle.

"…"

"Should I run after him just to torture him?"

Peter chuckled.  
"He does have some issues, doesn't he… Besides, he doesn't have to worry about you falling in love with him- you're mine." He tried to grab hold of Lily but she laughed and avoided his touch.

"…Is that cheese I smell?"

Peter's ears pricked up at the mention of cheese and he started to look around, forgetting his previous ideas.

Chuckling, Lily shook her head and grabbed his hand.  
"You are one silly boy…"

#&

In the Common Room that night, Peter was hanging out with his friends. They called themselves: The Marauders.

"So I say that if us five all worked together in this, some of us working behind the scenes and the others doing the dirty work, we could pull off Operation Wool Over Eyes without a problem." Peter whispered, leaning in close.

"…That's four not five." Said Remus.

"What?"

"Four people. Do you see five of us here? No. That means four… can you count? Did you even pass primary school?"

Peter glared at his friend.  
"Of course I passed primary school, and yes I can count. I meant Lily joining in on the prank."

Sirius jumped up.

"Lily? Where? I have to hide- don't let her see me!" He dived face down in front of the couch, fully expecting Lily to be coming down the stairs.

"James, will you get him to stop that?" said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Sirius, snap out of it."

"Sorry."

"Every time you say something about your stupid paranoid theory, you have to give me a cookie, okay?" coaxed James.

"…Okay." Sirius sighed. "Wait… why?"

"Lily."

"HIDE ME!"

"Ha, now you owe me a cookie!"

Peter laughed at his friends. He did kind of mind that, (even if delusional), Sirius was convinced that his girlfriend was going to fall in love with him, which meant he expected her to dump Peter, but they could just be so 'out there' a lot of the time that he couldn't help but laugh.

"Look; all I'm saying guys, is that we could really use Lily's help in this one prank. She's really smart, and that's just what we need."

"Everyone seems smart to you Pete," Sirius taunted, "'cause you an't got no brains yourself!"

Peter picked up a couch pillow and threw it at Sirius.  
"Shut up."

"Anyway," continued Sirius, "That's why we have Remus. He's all the brain we need for our operation. Plus, you don't want your girlfriend around me- you know she'd dumb you like a hot potato and jump right on me, which is why I don't want her around me either."

"Cookie." Whispered James.

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He jumped on Sirius and started beating him with another couch cushion.

"Get off my case!"

"Get off my body!"

Peter heard James laughing. He turned.

"You think this is funny do you? You want in?"

James bust up.

"No way man; this is your fight. I haven't said a word!"

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Well… maybe behind your back a couple times."

WHAM

"Owww..."

($&(

"Peter?"

Peter opened his eyes and looked dizzily up to meet the eyes of his girlfriend.

"Whaa?"

"I could say the same thing." Lily glared at the boys around her. "Which one of you did this?"

James was standing over them both.

"Look Lily, it was just a bit of fun. No one was supposed to get hurt- anyway, Pete kind of started it…"

"So it was you, was it?"

"Nah, not really."

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Not really? I see how it is Potter. This is not over."

The passion flared in her eyes as she looked into the eyes of her new nemesis. A new war- a war between two people had just begun.


End file.
